The O'Neill Twins
by Yasu Nozomi
Summary: Jack and his clone John soon share more than genetics, they're the same age! To top it off they eventually land in the Buffy universe on their own, with no way back.


The O'Neill Twins

Disclaimer: "Once upon a time there was a writer girl who wished upon a star that she owned all the wonderful Stargate and Buffy characters. Then reality slapped her in the back of her head and said 'You Own Nothing.' The End."

Chapter One: The Last Freakin' Straw

John O'Neill casually wiped the specks of blood on his fist onto his pants as he glared at the three groaning bullies on the ground around him.

Wimps. A couple of bloodied noses, black eyes, and some sore muscles, and they're acting like they had been really beaten. I didn't even break any bones.

John, the fifteen year old clone of Colonel Jack O'Neill, had somehow become slightly "geeky" his second time around in high school. Not that he didn't still exercise and keep up the training that he had in memory, if not in experience.

He soon became bored with the regular classes and moved up to the honor classes, and was even taking a foreign language class. He blamed Carter and Daniel for his increased interest in school.

So a couple of the school jocks thought that the reserved and smart John O' Neill would be an easy target. Jared, the school's all around sports star, especially wanted to rough him up due to his girlfriend's interest in the new guy.

Though it wasn't just his girlfriend, but most of the girls in school thought that John was interesting with his emancipated status, mysterious past, and almost graceful way of moving. The best thing of all was his attitude toward girls was polite, protective, and very old world manners. Sure he hadn't acted interested in any girl, but the girls put that down to shyness, another point for him in their minds.

Needless to say that the lessons that were taught weren't the ones planned. John left the three not too bright jocks groaning on the ground with hardly a scratch on him. He simply picked up his backpack off the ground where he had dropped it and started on his way home, absently wiping a trickle of blood off his lip with the back of his hand.

John shook his head in self reproach. He had to work out more, that kid shouldn't have gotten in that lucky shot. He still wasn't used to the decrease in size and strength, though his reflexes were almost back to the way they were in his prime. If he was honest with himself he would have to admit that his current level of skill was years ahead of what they previously were, and very impressive for his age. His biological age. John shook his head in exasperation. It was confusing just keeping track of how old he was; school was much easier.

Then thinking of the confrontation he had just finished with he amended his last thought. School _work_ was much easier. The drama and social interaction that went on in high school was so much harder than he ever remembered.

John was caught in the depressing thoughts of his current life all the way to his apartment. He unlocked the door, and locked it after entering. Old habits die hard.

Tossing his backpack to the floor he surveyed his apartment, the sum total of his new life.

It was depressing as hell. It was clean, new, but impersonal. There were only a few things that he couldn't easily replace.

The sight of his apartment was the straw that broke the last of the restraints holding John's temper. In a flurry of action he packed a duffle bag with changes of clothing, his only personal possessions, his i-pod, and a couple thousand dollars in cash that had been very carefully hidden.

"Screw sitting around like a good little boy and going back to school. I can't take this right now." John muttered.

He was going crazy under the restrictions of being a teenager, and trying to live a normal life after years of the military. After all he'd seen visiting alien planets, and saving the world, he couldn't stand that now he was seen as a troubled, snot nosed kid, good for nothing but educational brainwashing.

He couldn't contact his old team; it would be too dangerous for both them and him. Not that **Jack** wanted to see him. His older looking self was creeped out by the very thought of what he called "mini me." Lucky bastard. John only mildly resented Jack. If the positions were changed he probably would have felt the same way. But it didn't change the fact he was alone with no purpose, no friends, and no one who could possibly understand him.

John physically shook himself. Enough of this emo crap. If he didn't stop this kind of mental whining he could turn into a make-up and black clothing wearing wannabe Goth. He felt a small shiver at the thought.

All right, definitely time for some action. Overlooking his apartment he gave it a small nod and reached out to unlock his door.

Before he touched it, he disappeared in a bright flash of white light.

Lurching forward at the unexpected transportation, he felt his stomach drop in dread. That dread increased as he recognized his surroundings as the deck of an Asgard ship.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" John exclaimed in a mix of exasperation and anxiety. "Loki, if this is you, I swear I will kick your naked gray ass!"

"Young O'Neill, there is no need to be alarmed" a calm, emotionless voice behind him said. "It is Thor, not Loki."

John spun around to see the diminutive grey alien walking around a control panel toward him.

"So why'd you bring me here?" he asked warily. His eyes widened. "This better not be one of your "sanctioned" experiments on humans. You try anything and-"

He was interrupted by Thor. "Calm yourself Young O'Neill. I have brought you here because I require your help to save Jack O'Neill's life."

"What, uh, huh?" John sputtered, confused at this unexpected development.

The Asgard simply blinked its large black eyes, and continued its explanation.

"Loki apparently left behind a time delayed virus of some kind in Jack O'Neill. I can regress the virus, but I need some undamaged DNA, and yours is the same as his. Any other samples we had on file were destroyed." Thor patiently explained.

"Umm, I think I understood most of that. I guess that's okay then. Wouldn't want old me to keel over because of that idiot Loki." John said resolutely. "So where is the aged one?"

After another few blinks Thor slowly gestured with its hand for John to follow. They made their way to a crystal like pod where Colonel Jack O'Neill laid. He was pale, with a shimmering of sweat covering his body.

"Gee Jack, you look like crap." John said irreverently.

"Stuff it mini me." Jack wheezed, honestly not looking good.

John was actually a little concerned. No one knew Jack better than him, they really were the same person, and he could tell Jack was actually in a lot of pain. "So, did Thor actually ask to bring you here, or did he just do his standard alien abduction act?"

"Actually," Jack panted "was on leave… at cabin… when this… started happening. Don't know… if anybody… even noticed." Every few words were punctuated with another rasping breath.

"Hey Jack, stop talking. It's pathetic trying to wait for you to finish a sentence." In true O'Neill style that translated to, 'You don't sound too good. You should save your strength.'

Jack sneered at the teen in front of him, and then settled back with a sigh. In O'Neill sign language this approximately meant, 'I got what you really mean. Thank goodness.' It was a subtle and complicated language with many layers which few people could understand.

Thor pressed some crystal buttons, and a pod-like bed, identical to the one Jack was in, rose out of the floor. John reluctantly climbed into the bed and lay back. As a thought occurred to him the fifteen year old half raised himself up.

"Um, not to sound suspicious or anything, but this won't kill me or give me the geezers virus right?"

"Hey!" Jack weakly protested.

Ignoring Jack, Thor replied, "No John, this procedure will not kill or infect you."

While he could tell Thor spoke honestly, there was a strange undercurrent of uneasiness in the small alien's voice. "Thor, is there something you're not telling me?" he asked in a guarded tone.

At that moment, Jack began to cough; his breathing became even more labored.

"John, it is imperative that we begin the DNA re-sequencing right away." Thor said firmly.

"Fine. Whatever." John glowered at the Asgard for his evasiveness.

"You will feel yourself drifting off, do not be alarmed." the alien paused, and then casually added, "There may be some side effects, but most likely not."

"What?!" John shouted, then the alien and everything else got fuzzy and faded away.

NozomiNozomiNozomiNozomiNozomi

Meanwhile, back on earth, Stargate Command resembled a kicked over anthill.

SG-1 had been recalled from their leave for an important mission, and when all but Jack returned soldiers were sent to go get him. The sight that met them at his cabin was a distressing one. Jack, though he appeared to be messy, was actually a very organized person. So the sight of the empty messy cabin immediately set off warning bells.

They went around back to the small fishless lake that Jack pretended to fish in and found his pole and chair knocked on the ground. That had happened when the effects of the virus set in, but to the soldiers it appeared to have been the results of a struggle.

Guns snapped up to the ready position as the soldiers scanned the surrounding woods. The leader snapped open a satellite cell phone and put in the call to alert the SGC.

Colonel Jack O'Neill had been abducted.

The soldier didn't know how close to the truth that actually was.

NozomiNozomiNozomiNozomiNozomi

John and Jack both blinked back to awareness two days after the procedure finished to the spacious ship of Thor. A slightly distressed voice off to the side said, "Do not worry Jack, John, we have been working on a solution for your problem for the past two days. We may have some ideas that are possible."

The fact that they could tell that Thor sounded distressed from his normally toneless voice woke both O'Neill's up quickly.

"What the heck are you talking about, what problem?" two voices asked at once. Both would have been annoyed at asking the same thing if their attention hadn't been caught on the voices that had talked. The tones were much too high and light.

Slowly looking down at themselves, then each other confirmed the horrible truth. Jack and John were now the same age. They were identical looking twin boys at the age of six years old.

Identical piecing screams of rage and horror echoed throughout Thor's ship.

Both leapt out of their pods to attack Thor. Luckily for Thor neither was used to their new size, and six year old bodies had trouble trying to be coordinated.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Jack and John screamed, again in the same tone and time that it sounded like one voice with a strange echolike quality.

Despite their small stature, Thor uncharacteristically shifted backward. Twin stares of anger, with the intent to harm lurking in their eyes was unnerving. "The virus mutated so that it was able to go through the connection cables from Jack's healing cradle to Johns. The way it spread through John mutated it so that it affected your cells, and as such you de-aged until the virus was inoculated."

"I don't care." Jack coldly.

"Fix it." John continued in the same tone.

For Jack this was one of his top ten nightmares. After seeing his clone looking like his younger self, yet acting just like him he realized that it could be him. Now it was him, and he wasn't just a teenager, he was practically a baby.

To John this was a nightmare he had lived through, come to terms with, and was now starting all over again. This was worse than waking up a teenager. While there were restrictions with being an emancipated teen, a child needed to be looked after.

"I regret to say that at this moment it is impossible to fix." Thor said in a calmer voice.

Anger and fear filled both Jack and John and with no other outlet they turned and glared at one another. They each lifted their right hand and pointed accusingly at the other.

"This is all your fault!!" they howled simultaneously.

NozomiNozomiNozomiNozomiNozomi

Author's Note: Another story! Don't get too used to the children O'Neill's, a partial solution is on the way! Partial, cause they'll still be teens with some twin bonding ahead. And this will EVENTUALLY be a Buffy crossover, just not yet.


End file.
